


How could something so glorious be wrong?

by elwinglyre



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel hot for Demon, Demon Hot for an angel, Dubious Consent, Fairies, M/M, Sex Pollen, Sex in an grassy knoll, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: Prompt: Crowley gets hit with sex pollen. Aziraphale comes up with a bunch of justifications as to why fucking him is the good, moral solution to the problem, and proceeds to do so.Written for Good Omens kink post #1 unbeta'd





	1. Chapter 1

Walking side-by-side with Crowley in the Berkshire Downs countryside, the angel felt the fairies around them. There was no hostility, just hints of playfulness in the summer breeze. Aziraphale could feel their little eyes upon them as they neared a large thicket. These grounds were filled with them, hiding and watching.

He had told Crowley. 

Aziraphale explained that there were fairies about, and he had personally seen a few on occasion dancing in this very wood. For the most part, fairies were just little pranksters that loved toying with humans. They practiced harmless fun such as tangling hair, hiding pots and pans, sometimes a bit more devious. He heard of a few occasions where they’d as swapped infants with changelings. He explained all of this to Crowley who called it poppy-cock and nonsense.

Although a touch hurt that Crowley didn’t take him seriously, Aziraphale had never heard of fairies toying with angels or demons. He supposed they were safe enough. 

He thoroughly enjoyed these times together, and Crowley looked so dapper in his dark double-breasted frock coat, black-cherry waistcoat, and tad too-snug trousers. 

As they neared a small garden, Crowley’s eyes caught the most unusual plants on the fringe. With wide bright-green leaves and lovely, velvet-red blooms that to Aziraphale resembled poppies.

Crowley was captivated, but Aziraphale cautious, which was a turn about. Aziraphale was usually the one taking chances and diving headlong into the fray. 

The demon reached down to pick a flower. Aziraphale grabbed his hand before he could pluck one. 

“Crowley, I wouldn’t do that.”

“They don’t belong to anyone, and even if they did, no one’s around to know.” He pulled his wrist from Arizaphale’s grasp. 

The demon plucked the flower, held it up to his nose, and inhaled deeply. The pollen from the flower glittered in the air around Crowley’s head. As the demon swooned in place, his hips swayed and head rolled. 

His fingers loosened and flower dropped to his feet. 

Crowley stared down at the flower— its velvet petals still glittered on the ground. Slowly, he raised his head until that stare rested on Aziraphale. 

The angel gasped. His eyes were like fire. The heat behind them intense and every flame of desire rested on Aziraphale. 

Heat flushed the angels white cheeks as a wicked smile formed on Crowley’s lips.

“My cherished angel. Come to me. I can show you things you never dreamed of and pleasures you never thought existed.” Crowley beckoned him, holding out his hand. “There’s a grassy knoll that’s calling us.”

Aziraphale wanted to speak. He wanted to say, “ _It’s that flower. The fairies have enchanted it_ ,” but Crowley had already made light of that, hadn’t he? He wouldn’t believe there was anything in the flower— or that fairies were responsible. 

And he was a demon, wasn’t he? Don’t demons expect the worst in others? They love having the advantage. He has the advantage. Shouldn’t he let Crowley take it? After all what better accomplishment could there be for a demon than to tarnish an angel?

Taking hold of Crowley’s hand was that simple. As Crowley lead him on twists and turns of the lane, he felt the fairies making merry around them, laughing and dancing. His fingers tingled where they held Crowley’s hand tight, and his angel heart beat out his own secret passion. 

And would sex with this demon really be a sin if such celebrations came from this union? What harm would it do to take Crowley’s hand and have him lead him to that grassy knoll?

The grass was soft and lush as Crowley pulled him down on top of him. 

Crowley willed their clothes be gone, and they were. Aziraphale could easily will them back. Why should he. There is no shame in being naked. 

The demon pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s. How could a feeling like he was in heaven be wrong? Certainly Crowley wanted this. He wanted the angel. How could he even question such a thing? Of course he cared. Of course he loved him.

Aziraphale opened his mouth and let the demon’s tongue inside. The angel moaned at the glory of it all. How could something this glorious be wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ve wanted you since I first saw you in Eden.” 

“Crowley, oh, Crowley.” His heart soared knowing this. 

Aziraphale gasped and dropped to his knees. Crowley lowered himself down, eyes never leaving the angel. 

“I wanted to take a bite out of you even then.” 

At Crowley’s admission, Aziraphale heard the fairies tittering behind the willow bushes, and he laughed along at the delight he felt in the revelation.

But the fire in Crowley’s eyes stilled the angel’s laugher. With a deep sigh, Aziraphale tipped his head, baring his neck and granting permission for Crowley to take that needed bite. The demon grinned, then bowed his head into the crook of Aziaphale’s neck. 

As sharp teeth nipped at the angel’s tender white flesh, his heart rejoiced, his doubts purged by the sting of the demon’s teeth. 

And oh, how the angel’s earthly form responded. The demon’s long fingers grasped Aziraphale’s cock and stroked its length.

“Yes-s,” hissed Crowley. “Your mighty flaming sword is impressive.” Even in the throes of passion, he kept his sense of humor.

HIs tongue lashed out and licked up the angel’s neck and traced over his jawline. Aziraphale’s eyelids fluttered as the demon’s tongue found the angel’s lips, wetting them. Aziraphale opened his mouth to a scorching, swirling heat of a kiss that rushed through the angel’s very essence. He allowed the demon to devour him. 

Crowley's hands were so sure, so intent, so skilled. Such purpose behind each touch. It made the angel certain that this was not a Crowley being forced or coerced under some fairy game. This was a Crowley giving care and thought through each fiery touch of his fingers. Crowley wanted this, needed this—every tremble, every gasp. He must have wished for this just as Aziraphale had! 

Oh, his Crowley. Insufferable, ineffable.  _ His demon.  _

This was right. The angel felt it in his heart. He reveled at the how Crowley moved him. He touched the demon in return and kissed him again and again and again, keeping his eyes open wide. He didn’t want to miss a thing.

Because...those eyes. He saw it _all_ inside them. He loved those eyes and hated when Crowley hid them. Light and dark swirled within their depths—all that was Crowley. Aziraphale could see himself reflected in them.

They fell back onto the grass and spread themselves out on to the plush green. 

Aziraphale gave himself permission to touch his friend, his  _ lover _ . His hands skimmed Crowley's slender back, caressed his shoulders, wisped his fingers up to his long neck. 

Through all his gentle exploration, Aziraphale heard the fairies from behind the willows. They fluttered and flew, obscured within the branches and leaves. 

“Where are your wings?” they whispered.

A loud whoosh startled Aziraphale although he knew that sound. Crowley had spread his wings wide over their heads like shining black shields. Had Crowley heard the fairies? He must have! Why else would he spread his wings at their suggestion? 

Even if Crowley merely sensed the message, he had complied. _Consented_.

He felt Crowley's heat between his legs. Long and hard as steel. Aziraphale spread his legs wider to let Crowley inside. The demon’s dark wings shuddered as he settled himself between the angel’s legs and took him.

“You’re so quiet,” Crowley said. “You’re never quiet. Let me know what you feel. I want to know.”

“I want you to make me part of you. I want you to take me, make me cry out. I don’t want you to hold back. I want all of you,” Aziraphale confessed. 

“Are you certain that’s what you want?”

“I’ve waited so long for this. I’ve never been more certain of anything.”

When Crowley pushed the rest of the way inside him, the angel felt the core of him fill in heat and smoke. Their mouths warred with each other, but it was a battle neither wanted to win. Rather, they surrendered to each other. Teeth and bones collided. Tendons stretched and snapped. Aziraphale’s cock begged for attention, and Crowley grasped it in his hand, pumping it. 

Aziraphal met every thrust and pitch of Crowley’s assault. To be invaded was to become one with the demon. 

“Please, yes! Harder, Crowley.”

Crowley laughed and hugged Aziraphale’s body to him, and in a rush and flapping of wings, they rose off the ground. Crowley’s cock remained seated deep inside the angel. He teased him with every roll and spin.

To hold on, the angel threw his head back and he wrapped legs vice-like around Crowley. He clawed and scratched at Crowley.

“Where are your wings, angel?” whispered the fairies, louder than before.

Aziraphale closed his eyes for the first time since this began. Out, out, the blinding white wings pushed and opened. It was always a bit painful as Aziraphale released them from within. They spread wide, stretched out, testing the air. Spanning out and encompassing them, Aziraphale protected them from fairy gazes. Only they should see this. All that could be heard was the humming throb of the angel’s wings caressing the sky along with the dark, deep whirring of the demon’s wings. 

It was right. It was good. Their wings beat together.


	3. Chapter 3

Only twelve feet above the ground, they tumbled and turned. Black and white wings flapped and fluttered. Aziraphale could no longer think— he could only moan and call out the demon’s name. 

Crowley called to him in return, but there was a desperation in the demon’s voice that melted Aziraphale’s center and validated any misgivings he’d had.

“Look how they soar!” cried the fairies. 

The little creatures joined the two in the air, murmuring and cooing as they stole glimpses beneath Aziraphale’s broad wings. Maybe demons and angels couldn’t dance on the ground like the fairies, but in the air they surpassed them. Their arms swayed and their palms pressed together as their bodies pivoted in the air. 

“Take us higher,” Crowley groaned. “Above the clouds.”

With a gasp, the angel spread his wings and caught the air, ascending. His wings hummed and wind flattened his blond curls. They kissed. Lips and tongues spun and twirled.

With effort the angel flew. Inside him a fire burned like he’d never known. Crowley’s long cock had ignited a rapturous, wild blaze within the angel.  Aziraphale loved how Crowley remained buried deep inside him, and how each flap of his wings followed with a thrust of the demon’s hips.  He'd loved how Crowley mounted the sky like thunder. How he'd mounted him like thunder. But what he loved most was the way Crowley held him close and fluttered his wings with each breath-sucking kiss. 

The wonder of all of this. Building, building, building. He needed to come, to climax. In his books, Aziraphale read time and again about human love and sex. Throughout history, brilliant authors defined the little death. He’d wanted to die a little, to throw himself on that pyre. To experience it with Crowley. Aziraphale groaned at the thought. 

Crowley’s wicked tongue twirled against his. 

All of this was such a hash contradiction. Their friendship. This joining. Together their wings pounded the air as one, yet separate bodies thrashed. An angel and a demon in the sky.

Aziraphale used all his skill to catch currents to lift and carry them into the haze of the clouds. Together they swam through them, in and out, to frolic in the mist.

As the two kissed breath from other, they soared. Up, up they climbed, spinning and riding in the currents, higher and higher. 

The fairies were left behind, lost somewhere in the clouds. They called: “Come back, come back!”

Crowley laughed at them. He taunted and heckled them. “Find us! Just try!”

Aziraphale couldn’t help but laugh along.   
  
They broke through the top of the clouds, and Crowley gasped. He pointed above them. “Zira! Look up!” 

The sun’s rays would blind mortal eyes, but the demon and angel welcomed the light and heat. 

As Crowley eye’s locked on his, Aziraphale hands discovered how soft the demon was, his skin so smooth. In the bright sun, every speck on the demon’s body fascinated him: the tip of his nose glistened, his thighs trembled, and his back quivered as he flexed his wings. 

There in the air, almost suspended, Crowley gently rocked into him. Aziraphale melted into each motion. 

To the angel’s amazement, Crowley’s face glowed with the wonder of it all. Extending his arms, he found the angel's hands and laced their fingers together. 

At that moment, there was so much Aziraphale wanted to say, wished he could say. That he loved Crowley. That he’d loved him for thousands of years and would love him for thousands more. 

Crowley eyes transformed into flames. The gentle rocking turned to thrusts. 

“Zira! Come with me! We can fall to Earth together!”

“Fall?” The angel didn’t like the sound of that. 

“Don’t worry. It won’t hurt. I promise. Trust me.”

_Trust._ He did trust the demon. 

Aziraphale nodded, and they folded their wings and let themselves fall, hands still locked together. Down, down they dove.

Aziraphale gasped. He doesn’t want it to be over. What will happen then? What will Crowley do? How will he react? How will he treat the angel?

“Zira!” Crowley shouted. “Spread your wings and glide with me.”

With Crowley on top, they swooped and soared on the thermals, but they were dropping too far and too fast. That was Crowley, always going too fast for him! But Crowley’s wings slowed them, guiding them down. Like a game in the air, he effortlessly dodged and dipped, drawing them to climax. Aziraphale’s cock pressed hot between them. He ached for release.

Almost to the ground, the fairies had found them again. They surrounded them, but this time there were no titters of laughter. This time the very air around them sparkled with joy. 

Crowley moved their hands between them and grasped the angel’s cock. They stroked his shaft together. The throbbing inside him grew stronger. Such heat! 

“Oh, Zira, I’m coming.”

They came in a rush. Aziraphale kissed down the side of the demon’s throat and along his collarbone. 

The angel closed his eyes, and with a gasp, his cock spilled out over their entwined hands. 

They fell to the ground into a cushion of leaves the fairies piled high, and the demon’s large, black wings wrapped them like a blanket. 

The fairies hid behind their thickets.

Aziraphale eyes fluttered open to look up into Crowley’s, leaves tangled in his red hair. 

“I can’t do that,” Crowley said, sadly.

The angel heart skipped.  _ What can’t he do? Fall in love? Be with me? Make love to me again?  _ The fire was gone from his Crowley’s eyes and replaced with... _what was that?_

The angel blinked back tears. 

“You did it again. Completely involuntary.” Crowley slowly shut then opened his eyes. “I can only blink by thinking about it as I do it.”

Crowley began to sit up, pushing leaves aside, but stopped and frowned as he looked into the angel’s face and saw the tears. “What’s wrong?” he asked, brushing them away with his thumb. 

“Nothing. I just thought...never mind,” the angel sniffed. 

Was it possible that Crowley wanted this? Wanted them together? 

Crowley hugged him tight, and the angel sighed. 

“ _Yes, yes_ ,” whispered the fairies. “ _He loves you, he loves you_.”

Aziraphale held his breath, waiting for what Crowley would say.

“Fairies are such pests,” Crowley groaned. “But they’re right. I love you. Now, stand up, shake off your wings and give me a kiss!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [**elwinglyre Tumblr**](https://elwinglyre.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
